


Dancing With My Star (written for Choey Day- April 10, 2007)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Dancing With My Star (written for Choey Day- April 10, 2007)

  


Chris hadn't meant to do it, really he hadn't. Things had been fine for years without messing up the status quo. He'd been watching Dancing With the Stars, and giggling at some of the dances, waiting for them to show Joey. When it was time for Joey and Kym to dance, he'd turned off his cell phone, turned up the TV and sat back to watch. He'd really gotten a kick out of the judges comments last week, them giving Joey a hard time about his bum sticking out. He'd called right after the show was over and left a message telling Joey that he'd always liked the way it stuck out. Of course, Joey had called him back a couple of hours later and they'd laughed about it.  
   
There had always been a flirting relationship between the two of them, even back before *NSYNC got big. Nothing had ever came of their flirting, just alot of laughs between them and laughing at the other guys reactions. They'd danced together at clubs in Europe a few times, bumping and grinding, and cuddled close while watching TV just to hear Justin tell them to get a room and JC to clap his hands and giggle. Lance just looked at them, probably plotting on how to take over the world instead of actually seeing what was going on.  
   
After watching Joey dance the paso doble last night, though, Chris had decided that it was time to stop playing around and let Joey know what he really wanted. The dance Joey and Kym had danced said it all. It was time for all the harmless flirting to stop, and to finally do something about it. All he could do was tell Joey how he felt. The rest would be up to Joey. Hopefully things would turn out how he wanted them to. If not, he probably had other options, just not the one he most wanted.  
   
As soon as the scores had been revealed, he'd turned his cell back on, and booked a flight up to New York. He hated to fly, hated being above the ground more than a couple of feet, but for Joey, he would do that and more. Of course, he'd had to have more than a few drinks to get himself on the plane, but he thought they'd probably be out of his system by them time he found Joey and said what he had to say. A few shots of tequila in the airport lounge and he was ready to go. He'd gotten on the plane with no plan other than to fly out there, find out where Joey was, and let him know that he'd like to step up their relationship.  
   
The first part had been easy. The flight was uneventful, he'd snoozed most of the way through, the alcohol he'd consumed helping him drowse. Finding out where Joey was staying was pretty easy, too. All it had taken was a telephone call to Lance to find that out Joey had taken up residence in his own condo while they were filming the show. Telling Joey had been the hardest part. Chris had arrived at the apartment around midnight, knowing that Joey wouldn't be home yet. He was probably still out celebrating getting that first 10 of the season with Lance and Alfonso. Chris had let himself in, and settled down on the couch to wait for him to get home.  
   
Joey had come home, stumbling through the door around 2 am, Chris having already given up trying to stay awake. He'd been lying back on the sofa, shoes kicked off and feet propped up on the arm of the seat. His head was on the center cushion and one of his arms had been laying at his side, the other hanging off the couch. Joey had come over and sat down on the spot that wasn't filled with Chris and tried to wake him up. He'd only had to speak before Chris was somewhat awake, but he wasn't really coherent when he first woke up, so Joey kept taking. After telling him all the newest updates about Brihana for a few minutes, Chris was more alert and ready to talk.  
   
They'd caught up on what had been going on in each other's lives since they'd last seen each other, but that didn't take long. They'd just saw each other a few weeks ago. Joey could tell Chris was still tired though, and he was himself, so he'd told Chris that he was going to get ready for bed. Chris had been invited to stay in the guest room, and he'd accepted. He'd brushed his teeth while Joey was in the shower. They were all used to sharing personal space, so it was nothing new. Chris had finished his hygiene routine, but when he'd gone back to the guest room to lay down, he realized that he hadn't said what he'd come here to say, so he'd gone back to Joey's room. Instead of barging in on Joey's shower again, he'd lay back on the bed and closed his eyes.  
   
Joey came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped loosely around his waist. When he saw Chris asleep on his bed, he shrugged and pulled a pair of boxers from the drawer and put them on. Since Chris was already asleep, he'd just pulled the blanket over him and lay down on the other side of the bed. Chris had felt the bed shift when Joey lay down, and had automatically turned toward him, seeking the warmth. Joey had turned onto his side as well, and had wrapped his arm around Chris' waist. Chris had snuggled into the embrace and had wrapped his arm around Joey as well.    
   
"Love you, Joe. Had to come tell you before I lost my nerve," Chris mumbled sleepily.  
   
"What?" Joey asked, on the verge of sleep, himself.  
   
"I said, I love you. I came up here to ask you if you'd consider giving us a chance." Chris said, a little more clearly.  
   
"All you ever had to do was ask, Chris. You should have known that," Joey said.  
   
"I didn't want to ruin what we had. I didn't know you were serious. I was scared," Chris answered.  
   
"Now you know," Joey said. "You already know I love you. Of course we can give us a chance."  
   
"Good, now I'll get to dance with my star."  



End file.
